KhaneOpedia Wiki
The Khane Family The Khane Family (pronounced like Kanye West) is a British-American showbusiness family equally known for their million-dollar media empire as they are for being staunchly and viciously reclusive. As of 2019, the only publicly known members of the family are Sultan H. Khane II and his mother Cheryl a salon owner in Tacoma Washington. Notable History The Khane 's are best known for being fixtures during New York Fashion Week; Paris Fashion Week, New York City 's social scene, and for covering most major award shows. In 2001, the family shot to international renown after the creation of their eponymous newspaper Bazaar Daily News. As of 2019, it is one of the most popular websites in Europe and is regarded as a significant source of the family 's wealth. As a family, they've been nominated for Red Herring 's Top 100 Europe Award (4 times) and 7 UKBA awards. Showbusiness As a family none of their family members have ever appeared on television in any manner. However, in 2019 Sultan H. Khane II was confirmed to be a prisoner on 50 Cents' project For Life. Khane's brief stint as a prisoner is the first time he has ever knowingly appeared on television. The show is scheduled to air in 2020 according to IMDB. As of September 2019, Khane himself is actively pursuing an additional career in television and has appeared even for a few seconds in numerous television projects. Business Ventures The Khane Family is believed to reside in Washington state, although Khane himself resides in New York City. Historically, Khane has had homes in both London; New York, and Washington state. In 2014, he famously attended Bellerbys College in Brighton England where he began his college prepatorial studies. His parents own an upmarket salon in Tacoma Washington called Short Stop, which has appeared in numerous articles via the family's newspaper. As of 2019 they own: a salon; several online newspapers, a travel agency, a photography business, a computer repair agency, and a non-profit business that has not yet been identified. In August 2019, it was revealed in a public records search in Kuala Lumpar Malaysia that the family owns two pieces of land in a remote Asian village. The land is believed to be worth about $250,000. Bloomberg reported that same month that the land was left to Khane as a partial gift and a partial transference of ownership afteer he acquired Orange Int (now Purple Crown travel) the travel agency in which bears the family's entertainment label. Sultan H. Khane II Sultan H. Khane II (b Jan 31 1995) is a British-African journalist and heir. At the age of 24, he, is widely known as the only Editor-in-Chief ever to hold such a position within his family's newspaper. As of 2018, he, has been nominated for more than 150 formal awards. His most recent nomination includes both a Red Herring Top 100 Award and 3 UKBA Awards (Best International Blog; Best Lifestyle Blog, And Best Fan Blog). References https://www.crunchbase.com/person/derick-jacobs#section-overview Crunchbase: Sultan H. Khane II, Technology Biography https://www.crunchbase.com/organization/bazaar-daily-news#section-board-members-and-advisors The Khan Group (Family Enterprise), Biography https://blogawardsuk.co.uk/dk_vote_post_entries/bazaar-daily/UKBA Nominees: Bazaar Daily News, UKBA Awarding Website Category:Browse